Shayera Thal (Earth-One)
She maintained a rivalry with the museum naturalist Mavis Trent, who had her eyes on both Hawkman and Carter Hall. Although her husband was a longtime member of the Justice League of America, Hawkgirl was not a member, although she occasionally helped them on adventures.For example,, in . Her non-membership was eventually explained as the result of a League had a rule against having two members with identical powers. Eventually, this rule was set aside and Hawkgirl was admitted as a JLA member. In 1981, Shayera changed her superheroine name from Hawkgirl to Hawkwoman, declaring, "The connotations of the word 'girl' on Earth do not please me." As Shiera, she first worked as Carter's secretary, but later became co-director of the Midway City Museum. Later, Thanagar had established itself as a military dictatorship bent on conquering other planets. Hawkman and Hawkwoman thwarted Thanagarian plans to invade Earth, destroying their own starship in the process. Hawkman and Hawkwoman remained on Earth, regarded as traitors by everyone on Thanagar. | Powers = * : As a Thanagarian, Shayera Hol possesses several gifts that are common to members of her race, but set them apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of her life, Shayera was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. ** : Shayera's eyesight is more acute than a normal human and her range of vision is similar to that of a bird. ** : Her auditory senses are also particularly acute and she can perceive sounds with greater clarity than the average human. ** : As a Thanagarian, her strength is far beyond the range of a normal human. ** : As a Thanagarian, her resistance to pain is far greater than that of abnormal human. | Abilities = * : Shayera Hol is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and employs a wide range of weaponry as part of her crime-fighting arsenal. * : Through the use of the Absorbascon, Shayera Hol is fluent in many Earth languages. Her unique physiology also enables her to verbally communicate with birds. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nth Metal Enhancements: Through exposure to the Nth Metal. The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to the thoughts of its bearer and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. ** Artificial Feathered Wings: Flight through the use of Thanagarian Nth Metal wings; also direction controlled self-powered flight. Her wings allow her to control navigation and guidance during flight, though they can be "flapped" through use of shoulder motions. ** Nth Metal Belt and Boots: Hawkgirl flies by way of an anti-gravity Belt and boots constructed from Thanagarian Nth Metal its abilities are controlled mentally. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Following the events of DC's miniseries, Crisis on Infinite Earths, the histories of Earth-One and Earth-Two are merged together. As a result, both Golden Age and Silver Age versions of Hawkman and Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman live on the same Earth. Initially, the Silver Age Hawkman and Hawkwoman were kept in continuity unchanged, and they briefly joined Justice League International. However, DC reversed this decision and rebooted Hawkman continuity after the success of the 1989 Hawkworld miniseries. Originally, Hawkworld retold the origins of Silver Age Hawkman and Hawkwoman. After becoming a success, DC Comics launched a Hawkworld ongoing series set in the present resulting in a complete reboot of Hawkman continuity. By doing so, several continuity errors regarding Hawkman and Hawkwoman's Justice League appearances needed to be fixed. The character of Sharon Parker was created to take Shayera's place in several stories which could not be reconciled with the new history. | Trivia = * Hawkwoman's physical appearance was inspired by Jean Ordwein Schwartz, a former employee of National Periodical Publications and wife of editor Julius Schwartz. Hawkman Archives, Volume 1 (Preface) | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Hawkwoman profile at Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * See Also Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) for the DCAU version of this character. }} Category:Museum Curators Category:Police Officers